


Words and Silence

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS
Genre: D/s, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ownership can be established with more than just paper and with ink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/)**ncis_drabble** # 148 - Tattoo  
> 

"You need to settle down, Boy." My Master's voice sounded in my ear and I took a deep breath to do as I was instructed to. I was shaking hard and I knew that should I not stay still, I would be punished. I stretched my shoulders, letting the rope cut into my skin, making the sting vibrate through my body, grounding me deep within myself - right there where I should be.

"Good Boy," the words purred in my ear and I sighed in content. I let my body relax into my bondage and hummed in tune with the buzz that surrounded me.

My breathing kept up with the lines drawn in the small of my back. With each stroke, I breathed in, with each brush, I blew out. I could feel myself floating in my warm cocoon - boneless and content; placing my trust in the one that owned me.

I must've lost track of time as I came to and realized that the buzzing noise had seized and the strokes of the gun had been silenced. The space around me was filled with tender words, and even as something cold brushed across my back I was hushed and eased into silence once more.

The ropes that held me tied came loose, my wrists and ankles rubbed and kissed, blue eyes made sure there were no scuff marks before I was picked up, held close and carried off to bed. I tried to speak, but was silenced with a kiss and placed in the middle of our bed.

"Sleep," the order came and my eyes shut on its own.

I would've loved to see my Master's work, but not this night. Tonight it was for his eyes only - tomorrow my eyes would feast on the words that now decorated my skin - _Property of L.J. Gibbs_.

**The End**


End file.
